The Foreign Exchange Student
by SlavetoSilver
Summary: Sephiroth is a mysterious foreign exchange student with a hidden agenda hosted by the Strife family. Cloud is the 17 year old drama queen he had at "Hello". Many Warnings: Sex, Drugs, and Language for now. OOC. AU. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

_FES is a play on "Fez" from "That '70s Show"_

_The first line in the chapter is Cloud's version of "Cherry Bomb" by The Runaways. BTW, I didn't start listening to them until I watched the movie but I almost wish I hadn't. I'll never look at Kristen Stewart the same way again and I have developed an almost unhealthy attraction to Joan Jett._

_Other lyrics, "Toxic" by Britney Spears._

_And I always forget to mention, I don't own FF7. This is a work of fiction by a fan intended solely for entertainment. I do not profit from this in any way._

_X_

_X_

_X_

_"Hello world I'm your wild girl - I'm your cl cl cl cl cl Cloud bomb!"_

Well, alright...some would argue that I'm not a girl. Not in the traditional sense, anyway. I guess I suffer from like, Gender Identity Disorder or something. Either that or I'm just gayer than Richard Simmons on ecstasy doing an infomercial for that hair-curler thing.

Point is, I have a penis and probably shouldn't.

My last name is Strife and I like it. I just turned 17, I'm a Leo, and my favorite color is Red. I like animals, singing, dancing, make-up, long walks through the mall – all the typical stuff.

I never met my dad and I'm an only child, which kind of sucks for my mom. She always wanted more kids but she's got _woman issues._ I feel really bad that the only kid she was able to produce won't be filling her house with grandbabies any time soon. I mean, even if I was able to adopt or some shit, why would I?

I don't understand people. Having to raise a kid of your own is bad enough. Then they turn around and practically beg to go through it all over again? And the second time around could only be worse! At least your own kids caught you with some youth, but grandkids, they invade your life when you're all feeble and sickly. If I had kids, I'd be counting down the days 'til they turn 18 so I could tell them to get the fuck out of my house! Go suck someone else dry!

I kind of wish I did have a brother, no, a sister. A brother would probably just shove me around and degrade me like most other males do. In fact, the ones that don't are usually just trying to get into my pants, and not just the fags either! I've had my fair share of heteros try to defile me.

Guess I can't blame them. I am pretty cute. I'm blonde, blue-eyed, and slim. Perhaps, a little on the short side compared to most guys but it doesn't bother me. I like being small. Makes it easier for some big, sexy beast to come scoop me up, throw me over his shoulder, and have his filthy way with me.

I have _got_ to stop reading Danielle Steele.

Anyway, back to the sibling thing. Life gets lonely sometimes. I have a few friends but they have lives, or so they say. I need attention. Not that I'm all needy and annoying or anything, I just..._I don't know_. Maybe if I had a boyfriend...yeah, that's probably not going to happen anytime soon. Fags around here should be ashamed of themselves. They're all eager to stick it in your ass and call you baby but don't try and get them to hold your hand in public!

_"But...but, what if somebody sees us!"_

Yeah...

I guess I'm not one to talk. My mom has had a really hard time accepting me for the flamer I am, so I try not to expose too much of my "lifestyle" to her. Do you see? How utterly fucking alone I am? I can't even be open with my own mother! Not that I think she should know about _everything_ that goes on with me, but I'd really like it if just once, I could tell her about my crush at school or do her make-up...something, anything! My god, why have you forsaken me?

Whatever. I'm tired of beating a dead horse.

Maybe this foreign kid my mom decided to host will be cool. I don't know much about him. I know he's coming from up north – way north, like the mountains or some shit. Country people are usually really nice! Most people say they're backwards or small-minded but I have to disagree. One of my few friends, Zack, is from the country and he's one of the nicest, most tolerant, most accepting people I know. He's totally straight but sees nothing wrong with sitting with me at lunch or letting me ride on the handlebars of his bike when I don't feel like walking from school. His girlfriend, Aerith, is a very lucky girl and nice too. She's from Midgar like me, though.

So, it is with open arms that I welcome this foreign kid. Wait, _foreign kid_ sounds kind of mean. We'll call him "FES" for now. Where was FES anyway? My mom left to pick him up _hours ago_. I hope his flight didn't get delayed, it's a long one as it is. Well, no sense sitting around here waiting. I should probably clean up.

I looked around my room, feeling pretty satisfied with its overall cleanliness. All I really needed to do was put a few things away, maybe dust a little here, a little there. I went to my laptop and opened up my media player, choosing a custom playlist cleverly entitled, "It's Britney Bitch" for the occasion.

The tunes effectively lit a fire under my ass and I was instantly off and twirling around my room, doing seemingly mundane tasks with such flair, Rhianna would be jealous! I don't know how some people can say that they're not all that into music. If I had to pick between music or jacking off, I'd definitely pick music. Ok, I definitely just lied but _oh_ shit! This is my song girlfriend! I cranked up the volume and sexily slithered over to my full-length mirror.

...Baby, can't you see...

...I'm calling...

...A guy like you...

...Should wear a warning...

...It's dangerous...

...I'm fallin'...

I practiced the well known choreography in the mirror, loving myself a little more with every step. I had on a pair of tight black jeans and my equally tight purple "Blondes Do It Better" shirt. _Of course we do._

...With a taste of your lips...

...I'm on a ride...

...You're toxic I'm slipping under...

...With a taste of a poison paradise...

...I'm addicted to you...

"Cloud?"

...Don't you know that you're toxic...

"Cloud!"

...And I love what you do...

...Don't you know that you're toxic...

"God dammit, Cloud! We have company!"

I swung around to face the doorway, heart racing, and flashed my mom "a look" – bitch almost gave me a heart attack! But she didn't hold my attention for long.

Leaning against the doorway next to her was the boy I presumed to be "FES". One of my first thoughts was, when they said up north, did the mean like, out of this world?

He was slim and tall, _really_ fucking tall, like six feet and insanely pale. His eyes were this green I'd never seen before and so much like a cat's, I thought they were contacts. You wouldn't believe me about his hair if you didn't see it in person. It was the color of the moon as we see it and straight and thick and reached way past his ass from what I could tell. And his lips, oh..my..lord _his lips_, they weren't DSLs by any means, they..._stood in a class of their own_. I never realized how grossly misused the word "beautiful" was 'til I saw him. He was a fucking vision, made all the more striking by the head to toe black he wore.

"Cloud, this is your new best buddy, Sephiroth Crescent, here all the way from, how do you say it honey?" she turned to him and asked.

"Nibelheim." his voice was so fucking _masculine_ it made me want to put on a schoolgirl outfit and hand him a ruler.

"From there." my mom informed me with a smile. Claudine Strife was one of those dumb blonds so afraid of being called a dumb blond that she'd stop at nothing to seem smart. It was like watching a train wreck.

"Hi, I..I'm Cloud..from _here._" seems I'm not much brighter.

"Nice to meet you. Thank you for your hospitality." he said with a nod.

"Um, it's not really my house." was all I could fucking say. Did I really just say that?

"Cloud, for Pete's sake, he's just trying to be nice!" thanks, mom.

"Sorry, I..guess I meant, there's no need to thank me?"

My mom beamed at that and bent down to pick up Sephiroth's...oh my god, just saying his name gave me goosebumps...stuff but he was all over her in a heartbeat.

"Ma'am, please don't. Allow me." he said.

"Such a gentleman! Where were you when I was a teen?" my mom is such a slut.

I watched him follow her into the room across from mine, picking a bag up that looked to weigh over a hundred pounds like it was nothing. Good lord, he's strong too – and his ass was phenomenal. He _had_ to be straight.

I felt my heart break into a million pieces and simultaneously wondered just how much that sex change operation cost. I can't go on through life knowing men like FES exist in remote parts of the world and that I'll never be able to know what it's like to bump uglies with them!

They came back to the room to find me exactly where they left me. I'm _such_ a loser.

My mom sort of pushed him into my room and said to us, "Alright, dears, I have a few things to take care of. You two get to know each other, ok? Sephiroth, if you're tired, just lay down. We'll wake you up for dinner, don't worry."

"Thank you, Claudine." apparently the slut and my man were on a first name basis now.

As I watched her walk away, I shook both notions. My mom is _not a slut_ and he is _not my man_. Won't ever be. I'm not stupid enough to even try to get him to switch teams. The best I could hope for is one of those really tragic, bittersweet friendships.

He cleared his throat, snapping me out of my inner emo-fit and drawing my attention back to him. I smiled shakily and said "So..." to which he responded by crossing his arms in front of his chest and cocking his head to the side with a "So..." of his own.

_Lord, have mercy._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

_If you were with me from the VERY rough draft of this, thank you and please start from Chapter 1._

_Want more updates? Motivate me by leaving a review!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Explicit drug references and sex, plus, the latter part may only get worse as the chapters progress, please don't read if it makes you uncomfortable or if the law says you're not old enough to. _

_I don't own Square Enix._

X

X

X

I was on my side, getting thoroughly fucked from behind by the foreign exchange student.

He latched onto my neck and sucked, and sucked, and sucked, to the point it hurt. He was giving me a hickey. One big, bad, motherfucking hickey. I didn't stop him. Shit, my mom could walk in the room right now and I wouldn't stop him. God damn this boy could fuck.

The springs of my mattress complained, my headboard hit the wall at least once every second. Where the hell _was_ my mom?

You're probably wondering how the fuck I got here. I suppose it all started with pot. Gateway drug, indeed...

Something about him made me uneasy at first. Like, he was some sort of King and I was his court jester; if I didn't amuse him, off with my head!

Well, you know what? He was a _guest_ in _my house_ and he didn't have the right to make me feel this way!

I stopped myself from thinking any more crazy thoughts when he finally blinked, and it wasn't just any blink, it was a "What the fuck is wrong with you?" blink.

He wasn't doing anything wrong. Shit, he hadn't even moved. I took a deep breath.

"So...do you smoke?" I asked, hoping like hell he did because I'm a long time disciple of the prophet Mary Jane and I really needed her spiritual healing right now.

"No. It's disgusting." he answered.

"Um, I meant like pot...green...herb...ganja...puff the ma-" I shut my mouth when he gave me a look that told me to do just that.

"I get it." he said, "Sure, why not?"

Even though I offered, I would have never guessed he was a smoker. He was so damn intense. Maybe he was just being polite. Regardless, I smiled and walked around him to get to my walk-in closet.

I stood on tippy-toes to reach my stash box from where I had it hidden along with some of my more placating faggot paraphernalia. My mom was too short to even think about trying to look up there without something to stand on. Lucky for me, she was deathly afraid of heights.

As I felt around for it, my shirt rose up, revealing my belly. I unconsciously looked in his direction only to see him looking me up and down like I was giving him a special birthday pole dance or some shit. I should have been thrilled, but my past experience with heterosexual teenage males taught me that they'll check just about anything out. I turned away when I had to stretch a little more because I knew I'd have to stick out my ass and my face was red as it was.

I jumped when I felt a warm body against my side and turned over to see him grinning down at me.

"Need a little help?" he asked and didn't wait for my reply. Instead he placed one hand on my lower back and reached overhead with the other. His eyes got wide and when he pulled his hand back, so did mine.

"Is this what you were looking for?" he asked in all seriousness.

I was mortified. In his hand was "Happy" my trusty dildo. "No!" I shrieked. "Put it back!".

"Oh, ok." he was terrible at playing stupid.

He felt around for about a second before he "magically" found my little Sailor Moon tin and handed it to me. I took it and squeezed past him to get out but I couldn't avoid brushing against him as he wouldn't move. I sat down at the foot of my bed and began getting down to business. When I saw that he hadn't followed me, I giggled and said, "You can come out of the closet now!"

"Too late." he informed me as he casually stepped out.

I don't know if this was some sort of sick Nibelheim humor or if he meant it just as us city folk would interpret it. All I know is that I felt like I'd been kicked in the stomach. Was he fucking with me? Had to be. He knew I was a queer and how he affected me and now he was trying to lead me on so he could do the "Mexican Cha-Cha" all over my gay little heart. _Damn_, this shit really does make you paranoid...

Don't. Care. Must. Smoke. Now. Kill. Brain. Cells.

He sat next to me and looked over my shoulder. After a moment he asked, "May I?" and took the tin from my lap, transferring it to his. Now _I_ was looking over his shoulder, curious to see what was so special about his bowl packing technique.

He reached over and took a paperclip from my desk, which he then straightened so that it was one long piece of wire. Taking a lighter from my tin, he turned my pipe upside down, holding it by the tip and let the flame heat it up. He then used the paperclip to scrape some black shit out of the pipe and began to roll it in the weed I'd already broken up on the tin. The result where sticky little pot balls which he diligently got to packing into the bowl of the pipe.

"Ever smoked resin?" he asked as he worked.

"No." I answered shaking my head cutely.

"I can tell. Your glassware is a goldmine." he smiled deviously.

He handed me his masterpiece and the lighter and said, "I call this a Supernova – pleasure's all yours".

"Thanks." I beamed.

I brought it to my lips, innocently lit up, and inhaled. My lungs felt like they were on fire by the time I passed it back but tried really hard not to waste it by coughing. This is Grade A Gongagan shit we're talking about. What? Do you think I have no priorities?

"Why didn't you tell me that shit was so strong? I mean...why is it...what the hell is it?" I asked already feeling fuzzy.

"It's just the concentrated residue of everything you've ever smoked in there. Very high in THC. Useful if you ever run out and also a nice way to spike an everyday session." he answered all spokesperson-like.

"You're so smart." I could feel myself smiling stupidly, but he paid no attention and took his turn lighting up. "So, what brought you to Midgar?" I asked, feeling a lot more relaxed.

"A plane." he replied dryly upon exhaling.

I giggled and accepted the pipe back. As I was lighting it up, I looked sideways and saw his eyes zeroed in on my lips. Somehow his little closet joke was starting to make more sense. He brought his eyes to mine and chuckled.

"Sorry, it's been a while." he apologized and looked down almost as if he was embarrassed.

I wanted to ask him what he meant by that. Like, it's been a while since you smoked? Or since you saw a pair of sexy lips like mine? Instead I said, "It's ok." and continued the rotation. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

He nodded his head a few times as he lit up. I waited for him to exhale and got excited when he reached in his back pocket. He flipped open his wallet and gave me a glimpse of his driver's license.

"You drive?" I asked incredulously.

"Uh huh." he answered like he was fully expecting me to ask for a ride to the mall. Do I seem like that type of person? I walk..._sometimes_.

"How old are you then? I thought we were in the same grade." I asked, feeling even more intrigued by this mature driving man.

"We are, but I'm 19." he explained.

"Oh, how come?" I scooted a little closer.

"I started late." was his answer. It sounded a little choppy but I pressed on.

"Why?" I was genuinely interested.

"I was sick." was all he would say and I chose that moment to let it go. The tension was practically rolling off of him in tidal waves.

"I'm sorry." I was apologizing for more than just his illness.

His expression turned mischievous at that and he asked me, "Why? Was it your fault?" he raised his eyebrows in mock shock. "I knew you looked suspicious."

"Stop being stupid!" I squealed. I'm _such_ a girl.

He continued to flip through the inserts in his wallet until he found what he was looking for.

"That's them." he said, pointing to a picture of himself and three other silver-haired sexies. Talk about good genetics! They all seemed to be competing for his attention in one way or the other. Shit, I'd be all over big brother too!

"Everyone says Yazoo is the prettiest, but it's this hell-raiser right here that has me wrapped around his little finger. He's the baby, of course." he explained with a touch of longing as he rubbed his finger tip on the image of a miniature him with chin-length hair. The kid _was_ gorgeous, but something about him screamed _"psycho"_. I could almost hear him saying, _"You no-good city whore! Touch my bro-bro and I'll kill you!"_.

"Well, he is a cutie." I smiled, trying not to picture the kid running after me with a knife Chucky-style.

"Yeah...I can relate to him a lot." oh, he did not just say that!

I pretended I never heard it and pointed to the pretty girl named "Yazoo". I liked her, she looked normal. "She _is_ beautiful." I said.

He let out a loud laugh and said, "Oh, well...Yazoo is a boy."

"Shit, I'm so sorry! It's just you said pretty..._crap_." I tried to excuse.

"It's ok, he's not one to preoccupy himself with issues of gender or orientation, for that matter." he brushed me off.

"He's gay?" I shrieked.

"Depends on his mood." he drawled.

"Hell, that's good enough for me...if all else fails..." I thought aloud.

"If what fails?" he asked, sounding like he didn't like what I was insinuating.

"Never mind, I'm just rambling." I fibbed. "Aren't you going to hit that?" I pointed to the pipe, scrambling to avoid the subject.

"Hmmm...ok." he didn't look too convinced. He examined the pipe and turned to me saying, "Last hit."

"Go ahead." I encouraged him.

He was about to light it up when he turned to me and suggested, "Shotgun?" with a sly smile.

_Troublemaker!_

I could feel myself blushing but nonetheless nodded as he inhaled. After a few seconds, he turned to me, looking into my eyes before slowly moving forward. Our mouths closed in on each other to prevent the air we were passing back and forth from escaping and stayed that way a lot longer than necessary.

He pulled away first, taking a deep breath. I didn't move a hair, my lips still tingling from having made contact with his. His eyes went to my mouth, still slightly agape as he exhaled. When the soft, pleasant wave of smoke hit my face, I closed my eyes. Then he kissed me, shy and tentative at first, but growing steadily into something more passionate and demanding. I put my arms around his neck, urging him to close the space between us and he pushed me down on my back, never breaking the kiss as he crawled on the bed to hover over me on his hands and knees.

His tongue was slick and hot as it swiped across my bottom lip before diving deep into my mouth. He didn't kiss like anyone I'd ever kissed before. It was as though his mouth was a vessel for desire itself. With kisses like his, there was no need for foreplay. I can't imagine anything being more arousing. So turned on was I, that I couldn't silence the little moan that escaped into his mouth.

I desperately wanted to feel his body on top of mine, so I tugged on his shirt. Suddenly, his hands went to my arms, unwrapping them from around his neck and he broke the kiss, rolling onto his back next to me.

I don't think I've ever known a greater feeling of loss. I sat up on my elbows and watched him stare at the ceiling.

"Wh, What's wrong?" I asked, the tininess of my own voice shocking me.

He tore his eyes away from the ceiling and sat up on his elbows looking at me as well, lips swollen and hair somewhat disheveled. His expression was kind of sad when he stated, "You're a minor."

"What?" I exclaimed, stunned. "I don't care!"

He gave me an amused look and said, "Of course you don't. _You're_ not the one going to jail."

I looked down, feeling hopeless. Though there was no malice in his words, they still stung. I was about to cry when I felt his hand cup the side of my face.

"Hey...hey...look at me, don't be sad." he said, adding, "No, no, no, no..." when I finally let a big, fat tear slip, which he softly cleared away with his thumb.

"I thought your mom said you were a nice boy, huh? Why are you being such a brat?" he tried to humor me, "Do you _want_ me to go to jail?" his tone was so light and playful that I nodded my head enthusiastically, despite my inner anguish.

He laughed and said, "That's not nice!" letting his hand drop from my face.

"I don't care..." I mumbled miserably, my eyes following his hand to the waist of his black jeans where he appeared to be adjusting himself. He was hard. Very hard.

I put my hand on his chest and trailed it down to his bulge, avoiding eye contact in case he disapproved. I wasn't thinking. I wanted him so bad. I grasped his cock through his jeans and began to rub it, slow but deliberate. I dared a glance at his face and noticed that his eyes were hazy and he was biting his bottom lip.

"I won't tell anybody." I whispered. "I promise."

"You're so fucking _bad_." he breathed out, raising his hips to my touch. I tested my luck further by unbuttoning his jeans and pulling his zipper down, revealing the moist head of his cock peeking out from his boxers. I ran my index finger along the tip and he hissed, making me flinch. I was so afraid he'd make me stop.

I slid his boxers down as far as I could, and began stroking him like I liked it, hoping it was like he liked it too. I couldn't stop staring. I almost didn't believe it was _my_ hand wrapped around that long, thick, beautiful organ or the body it was attached to.

_He's Fucking perfect._

My eyes focused on his face when he groaned and turned towards me. He grabbed me by the back of my neck and pulled me in for a dominating kiss. His tongue and teeth were everywhere, making it hard to breathe but my hand didn't skip a beat. I felt his own hand crawl under my shirt and his fingers teasing my nipples. I whimpered when he pinched one roughly and my hips bucked towards him of their own accord.

He lifted my shirt and ducked his head to soothe it with his tongue and I almost screamed when I felt him undoing my pants. "Oh, god..." I moaned as he wrapped his hand around me and squeezed. "Please, please, god, oh...please..." was all it took to get him to pump me, hard.

Our kisses grew more vicious as we jerked each other off mercilessly. I was so fucking out of my mind that I actually bit him. He then released my cock and wrapped his hand around my neck instead with enough pressure to get a point across and said, "Bad". I panicked for a second and he must have felt it because I could tell he was smiling. His hand snaked down to my ass and cupped it before giving me a hard smack. I moaned loudly in response and writhed uncontrollably, pumping him faster.

He slid his hand inside my jeans and I could feel him shiver when he felt my bareness. His fingers dipped between my ass cheeks and brushed my entrance teasingly. "Yes...please...don't stop..." was all I could manage. He pushed the tip of his index finger inside me and groaned, "So fucking tight..." before he let it fully penetrate.

"Yeah...for you...please...fuck me..." I begged, using all my strength to push back against him. He took my hand off his cock and rolled me over onto my side, facing away from him. I looked over my shoulder and saw him pulling his pants down and licked my lips reflexively. "I'm going to come all over myself if you keep doing that." he said, using a tone that made it clear he wasn't exaggerating.

"No...don't...come in me..."

"Fuck."

He spit in his hand and lubed himself up fiercely before aligning his cock to my entrance and pushing in to the hilt.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

_This chapter is all over the place. I'm really trying to keep the updates coming, so I apologize for anything and everything in advance. I started writing this story in Cloud's POV exclusively, and like the amateur that I am, switched off to third person, etc. I've tried to make it easy to understand with line breaks and such, though._

**A Little Background Info**

_Loz and Yazoo are fraternal twins._

_Character Ages_

_Sephiroth: 19_

_Cloud: 17_

_Yazoo: 16_

_Loz: 16_

_Kadaj: 12 _

_Codenames (Seph & co. have a little Militia going on you'll find all about in the next chapters)_

_Sephiroth: Thunderfuck_

_Yazoo: White Widow_

_Loz: War Dog_

_Kadaj: Black Water_

_I appreciate each and every review and the gang does too!_

_**Sephy-kins:**__ I hate you all._

_**Cloudy-pouty:**__ I feel you, bro._

X

X

X

I screamed. Not just any scream. A bloodcurdling, gut-wrenching scream.

His arms wrapped around me and all I could make out was "so fucking sorry".

I felt him backing up as if he were going to pull out and my arm flew behind me to keep him in place.

"It's ok..." I lied breathlessly. "Just give me a minute..."

"God...Are you sure? I think you're bleeding...I'm so fucking sorry..."

He buried his face in my upper back and hissed when I flexed my internal muscles to assess the damage. The horrendous pain of his hasty intrusion was there but subsiding, and if I was bleeding, it couldn't be much. I took a few deep breaths and mentally cursed myself out. This was all my fault. At least it didn't seem like anything major.

I moved gingerly, pushing him out of me and he did a superb job at cooperating. When he was almost all the way out, I had to stop myself from pushing back against him. I still needed him. Not so much what he could do, but _him_.

"Is it bad?" I whispered.

"I...I can't tell. There's a little blood but...does it hurt?" he sounded so small.

"A little." I was telling the truth.

When he entered me I was so aroused and my body so relaxed from the pot that it must have resulted in a potential disaster yielding a "best case scenario". I turned to face him and nothing could have prepared me for the sight of him, lower lip between his teeth and full-on bedroom eyes.

"I don't want to stop." I said.

He looked down at either my ass or his cock and shyly admitted, "Me neither."

I poked my tongue out of my mouth insinuatingly and he drew in to close the space between us. Our tongues flicked against each other teasingly as our lips barely touched. His breathing was ragged and I was still painfully, fucking hard.

"By any chance, do you have any lube? Please say yes." he asked as he ground his cock against the small of my back.

"No..."

"Damn, I didn't really pack for this."

Ok, here's the deal. I'm not the blonde, teenage succubus I make myself out to be. I'm a sensual person, yes, I just lack some experience. In reality, I've only ever had sex two other times. The first time was when Reno, the closest thing to a boyfriend I've ever had, decided we should give this butt-fucking thing a try and the second time was when he decided the reason it wasn't so good the first time was "cuz we wuz sober".

I wasn't about to tell Sephiroth that, though.

He looked genuinely distraught, like he was making a life changing decision or something and I was starting to worry he would reconsider, so I said, "I prefer it raw."

When he heard my lie, his expression told me that he wanted to ask me a zillion questions, he didn't, thankfully. Instead he nodded and put his two index fingers to his mouth, sucking them and holding my gaze. I gasped when his pink tongued darted out between them and he smiled wickedly. My mouth was enraptured by his when those same fingers began making their way inside me. It stung a little and I couldn't help hissing, but he pushed on anyway.

Soon his fingers where all the way in. He worked on stretching me by gradually separating them and then thrusting them in and out. The notion of him doing that to me had me on the verge of spilling myself, so I turned away and bit my bottom lip, though it didn't keep me from moaning. My body arched and my eyes rolled to the back of my head when he hit my prostate. Then his other hand snaked around my head and cupped my mouth. I tried to look back but he kept me still and when I least expected it, his fingers started sadistically drilling my prostate, his hand on my mouth preventing my screams from being heard throughout the neighborhood.

I let out a long breath and shudder when they withdrew only to inhale sharply when I felt the head of his cock placed purposefully at my entrance. "Are you ready?" he asked huskily. I whimpered and nodded, still unable to face him. He rocked against me at first, hardly adding any pressure and then began a series of shallow thrusts, each one pushing further than the next one until he was all the way inside. I was very glad that my mouth was still covered. He held himself still, deep inside me and I gripped my pillow at the sensation. As soon as most of my discomfort turned into an irresistible sort of pleasure-pain, I pushed back, crashing into his chest.

He removed his hand from my mouth and grabbed the hair on the back of my head, pulling as he thrust in and out of me with a rhythm that I only ever thought possible of porn stars, his other hand tightly grasping my hips. I moaned shamelessly and threw my arm back to wrap around his neck.

"Fuck...yeah...so fucking...good...right there..."

"Yeah?"

"Oh...god...yeah..."

He wrapped his arms around me and pressed me close as his pumping grew furious. I knew I wouldn't last much longer and I wasn't even touching myself. I felt like I was heavily drugged, molding to his every move like a sort fine clay. A bite to my neck brought me out of my stupor and I cried out. He licked the area he had closed his teeth over before he began sucking on it. Somewhere in the back of my mind, what he was doing seemed like a bad idea but I was powerless to stop it.

His mouth drew away from my neck and he turned my face to him with the same hand he now had wrapped around the base of my cock. "You wanna come?" he growled.

I opened my mouth but couldn't form any words, though my pleading eyes said it all. His hand started pumping me and I closed my eyes at the intensity of his forceful, but precise thrusts.

"Look at me." he demanded. "Look at me when you come."

I fought to peel my eyes open and let out a pathetic sob as my release burst out of me painfully. He swallowed it in bruising kiss that I was only able to halfheartedly participate in as I felt his own release filling me to the core.

Then it was like a switch had been turned off and our bodies collapsed in a twitchy mess. We laid together panting in unison, his arms wrapped around me, my hands caressing them. He kissed the mark he had made on me and said, "Shit, that looks bad." to which I replied, "Don't worry, there's always MAC."

I was in the middle of explaining what MAC was when his body tensed behind me. "Your Mother's here." he said robotically. How the hell he knew that, I have no idea. Must be hypersensitive hearing or some shit. We scrambled out of the bed, pulling ourselves together haphazardly. I ran to the mirror and he appeared behind me seconds later almost mirroring my actions while making myself look like I hadn't just been fucked by an earthbound deity.

We looked around the room and then back at each other frantically.

"Fuck! Your neck!"

"Shit! Your lip!"

"She's inside!"

* * *

><p>Claudine Strife absolutely hated rude people. She was one of these sunny, cheerful disposition types and simply could not accept when others did not behave the same way. Being that she lived in Midgar, "The Fuck You Capital of the World", it was not uncommon to come home just a little past grumpy.<p>

She stomped up the stairs and didn't bother knocking on her son's door before opening it. What she saw when she did, melted her heart like cheap foundation on the Fourth of July.

Cloud and her new make-believe son where knocked out under the covers, two perfect visions of purity and innocence. She noticed with all the "Awwww" in her soul that her little chocobo was sucking his thumb, a habit so endearing that she never bothered to break it. She walked over to his side of the bed and patted down his unruly spikes to plant a kiss on his head. From that angle, she could see Sephiroth's face, and what a little angel he was! To think the poor boy grew up an orphan broke her heart. "They must have been exhausted." Claudine thought to herself. "They didn't even bother to take of their shoes!".

She slid Cloud's sneakers off his feet and then moved to unlace and remove Sephiroth's boots and place them at the foot of the bed near their respective owners. She was about to leave the room when she turned back to Sephiroth, walking over to him and placing a soft kiss on his cheek while adjusting the covers so that he was fully cocooned. She left then, but not before noticing that her son's room smelled funny. "I really need to get in there and clean properly."

"I'm a terrible, terrible person." Sephiroth said as soon as Claudine was out of earshot.

"Yes. Yes, you are." Cloud agreed and shrieked like a little girl when a hand swatted at his arm.

* * *

><p>It was after dinner and Sephiroth and I were on the couch feeling pleasantly stuffed and watching True Blood. My mom had gotten in too late to cook, so she ordered pizza. After convincing Sephiroth that Midgar pizza was magically fat-free, he ate more than half a pie and then blamed me for being a bad influence as he scraped some leftover cheese off the box. Who is more shameless out of the two of us has yet to be decided.<p>

I'm not going to lie. My sole reason for watching True Blood is because I like Pam's outfits and drooling over Alexander Skarsgård. Period. Oh yeah, and who could forget Alcide? Actually, Sam's really cute too. And Jason. I love Jason! Come to think of it, Bill's not that bad looking. Even Jesus has his...ok, whatever.

I looked over at Sephiroth who was deeply engrossed in the show. Even though he'd never watched it before, he didn't seem lost at all. He noticed me looking at him and gave me a quick glance before he stared back over at the screen.

"Why don't they just kill her?" he finally asked, more to himself than anybody, I think.

"Who?"

"The witch."

"Why?"

"She takes up too much screen time."

"Oh, yeah? And who would you like to see instead?"

"That Swedish guy."

I felt a little bit of unreasonable jealousy at that so I gave him shove, but he didn't even sway. "What?" he asked. Embarrassed by my weakness, I replied, "Nothing."

A few more minutes passed and as no one hot was on the screen, I began shaking my foot annoyingly. Truth is, I wanted to take advantage that my mom was showering to make out. _"Touch me at least, you sexy beast, you."_ I whined internally. He finally turned to me with a thoughtful look and said, "I wish I was a vampire."

"Why?" I asked.

"So I could suck your blood!" he growled like a cross between Dracula and Linda Blair in The Exorcist.

I giggled madly as he tackled me on the couch and made munching noises near my neck and tickled my sides. I tried to fight him but he was too damn strong. Miserable and out of breath, I managed to yelp, "My mom!"

"She's still in the shower. Nice try."

"No!"

My mom came downstairs after her shower with a towel wrapped around her head and sat on the couch opposite us and smiled.

"Cloudy, how come you've been wearing that scarf all day, aren't you hot?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it's in style, duh." I explained with an eye-roll.

"Really? That's great! I have so many I don't get to wear nearly as much as I'd like to." I love my mom.

"Go for it, Claudine." Sephiroth's evil ass encouraged.

She smiled brightly at the prospect of being cool and in style before it turned into a concerned frown. "Sephiroth, honey, what happened to your lip?"

"Pizza burn." he didn't miss a beat.

"Oh. You know that always happens to me with soup, and tea...coffee too...once with some toast...and..."

Hey mom, can we have some beer?" I interrupted her.

"No!"

"Awww, mom c'mon, just a couple."

"You don't even know if Sephiroth drinks!"

"He needs to start somewhere!"

* * *

><p>We climbed up on my roof, beers in hand and sat down Indian-style next to each other. I looked to the moon as he popped open our bottles. He handed mine over and took a large gulp of his, following my line of vision.<p>

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I said.

"Quite."

"Ever wonder what it's like in outer space?"

"Often."

"Me too."

"Why are there hardly any stars?" he asked after a long pause.

"Because you're outshining them."

"Seriously. Why is the sky so empty here?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because the city is so overly lit up that it makes them fade out into the background or some shit. Thank Shinra for that."

"One day, the stars will shine bright in this sky again."

"I hope so."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. We stayed there for a while, just enjoying the company of one another, before his phone rang. He looked at the screen and smiled before answering. I scooted away a little bit to give him some privacy and was unbelievably happy when he pulled me back. I could hear everything and he knew. Nothing to hide. I think I love him already.

"_This is General Sephiroth, Codename "Thunderfuck". What are your coordinates?"_

"_Commander Yazoo here, Codename "White Widow". Bored. To. Fucking. Death."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that, Princess. How are you doing?"_

"_I just told you. Any progress?"_

"_I just got here! Don't you even care if I'm ok?"_

"_Oh, I know you're ok."_

"_Yaz, you have no righ-"_

There was a loud crash in the background and I could hear static as though the person on the other end was moving around a lot. I heard two other voices aside from Sephiroth's brother, one deep and manly while the other high-pitched and bratty. Ah! The rest of the clan, I realized.

"_Yaz, lemme talk to 'im!"_

"_No, Kadaj! Me first!"_

"_Fuck you, Loz! You just got here!"_

"_So? I'm older!"_

"_Who cares? He loves me more!"_

"_Don't cry, Loz."_

"_He...He...He's always being...m...me...mean to me, Yaz!"_

"_Not my fault you suck! Gimme the phoooonnnne!"_

"_Wahhhhh!"_

There was obviously a scuffle going down on the other end before something flashed in Sephiroth's eyes and he asked his brother, "Where are you?"

"_Locked in a closet."_

"_Wow, you haven't had to do that since Black Water was potty training!"_

"_Don't remind me. Listen, you need to talk to him. I don't care how you do it, but you need to make him stop."_

"_What's he doing?" _

"_For one, Loz has been in tears practically since you left."_

"_There's not much I can do about that, Yaz."_

"_Alright, how about the fact that he says he's not eating, showering, or shitting until you return?"_

"_What?"_

"_You know what he's capable of. I should also mention that he has attempted suicide several times today by ingesting detergent, which merely gave him the shits, and jumping out of various windows. He claims the roof is next."_

"_Put him on."_

You could hear a door creak open and the phone being handed over sloppily to someone that was now breathing heavily into the phone.

"_Brother!"_

"_Hello, Kadaj. How are you doing?"_

"_Seph, it's awful! Th- They're being really bad to me! Th- They're taking advantage cuz you're not here! They're being so mean! I...I wanna die!"_

"_What exactly are they doing to make you feel this way?"_

"_Loz keeps looking at me and Yazoo's being a bitch! And I can't find Souba!"_

"_Alright, Kadaj. It sounds to me like you're the one being really bad to them. So, here's what we're going to do. You have two choices. Number one, you cut the crap and behave 'til I come home. Or number two, you keep doing whatever the hell pleases you and I'll take even longer to return."_

"_No! Brother, please! I was only playing!"_

"_Game's over, am I correct?"_

"_Uh huh! I'm gonna be so good, you're gonna wish I was bad! You wait and see!"_

"_That sounds like a good plan. And by the way, I took Souba, is that a problem?"_

"_No, brother! Not at all! What's mine is yours! Always and forever!"_

"_Ok, well, I love you."_

"_I love you too!"_

"_I know. Put Loz on."_

"_Ok, here he is."_

The phone was shoved at something hard, followed by an "Ow!" and Yazoo yelling, "Why do you drive me to such lengths? Go take a shower! You smell like blood and shit!"

"_Brother!"_

"_Hey, Loz! How's it going buddy?"_

"_S'good!...Brother?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm working on a surprise for when you get back! Wanna know what it is?"_

"_Well, then it wouldn't really be a surprise."_

"_Ok!"_

"_..."_

"_I'm gonna fix your bike!"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah! Uncle Vince's friend in Rocket Town says he'll help me fix it real good! Aren't you proud of me?"_

"_Beyond proud."_

"_S'that good?"_

"_Yes, Loz. That's very good."_

"_Yeah! K, gonna go play!"_

It sounded like the phone had been dropped then and Yazoo's voice was once again in the background shouting, "No you are not! Get back here!" before he came back on with a dramatic sigh.

"_You fucking owe me, Seph. So much."_

"_I know, Yaz. Listen, I have to go. I'm in the middle of doing something."_

"_Again? How did I miss that? Hold on..."_

"_Good bye."_

Sephiroth flipped the phone closed and shook his head, turning towards me sheepishly.

"Wow. I apologize for that."

"Don't! It was hilarious!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, makes me wish I wasn't an only child."

"You can have them."

* * *

><p>We laughed and talked while we finished off our beer. Sometimes he would go off on tangents and I would just sit there and listen, his every word interesting in some way. I was shocked when I learned that he didn't speak until he was 10. When I asked him how come, he replied "I had nothing to say." and wouldn't elaborate.<p>

He talked a lot about his brothers. I found out that Loz had suffered extensive brain damage as a child and that he would never be able to see the world around him as an adult but made up for it with his incredible strength and good will. Yazoo was considered a genius on most scales but had a really soft heart and motherly instincts that held them all together. Kadaj, well all he really said about him was that he was "a piece of fucking work".

He had an uncle named Vincent who he loved dearly and an Aunt named Jenova that he couldn't stand but owed a lot to. He never once mentioned his parents. When I asked him for the second time today, what brought him to Midgar, he answered, "Unfinished business." and quickly shoved his tongue down my throat making that, that.

There was a lot more to him than I would have ever guessed, but I could tell he was only telling me what he wanted me to know. I wasn't about to risk him shutting me out completely by probing. When he said "I don't want to talk about it.", you'd be a fool to challenge him. All in all, it was probably the single most enjoyable conversation I've held in all my life.

Pretty soon, we both decided it was time for bed since we had school tomorrow and climbed off the roof. We walked inside the house to find most of the lights off. Mom had gone to bed early apparently. We took turns showering and I got to talk to him a little more in his room as he unpacked. I wasn't surprised that almost everything he owned was black. When I pointed it out, he placed a hand over his chest dramatically and said, "Like my soul." and I laughed until he shushed me.

Finally, we stood at our respective doorways to say our good nights. I was tired, but would have stayed up as late as he wanted me to. I still had a hard time not staring at him. It wasn't lewd, it was more like awe. I would have felt like a total loser if he wasn't staring at me too.

"I don't want you to get the wrong impression about me. I don't sleep around." he said.

"Me neither." I assured him.

"No?" he asked seriously.

"No, you're special." I answered coyly.

He looked like he wanted to ask or say something else, but shrugged it off and walked over to give me a kiss on the nose. I grabbed his arm when he began to pull away, bringing him down to my level so I could ravage that perfect mouth. I took a few steps back, luring him into my room with the kiss when he suddenly scooped me up bridal style and threw me on the bed.

"No you don't." he said, and walked out of my room closing the door behind him. Seconds later, he opened it again and said, "Stay." catching me already sitting up and about to slip out of bed. Defeated, I flopped back down grumpily and gave him a grumbled "Goodnight." which he returned and closed the door for good.

I laid in bed playing out the events of today in disbelief. If not for my sore ass and the silver hair I was mindlessly twirling around my fingers, I'd think it the best fucking dream ever. I usually don't sleep well on Sundays. Maybe it's anxiety due to the school week ahead, I don't know. All I know is, I was asleep before I even realized my eyes were closed.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth laid in bed on his back remembering the day that changed his life and destiny long ago, not really sure why it had come to mind in the first place.<p>

_He saw himself sitting against a wall in a dark place, skin sticky with dried mako, blood, and other bodily fluids, a severely battered, unconscious toddler in his arms as it spasmed in the aftershocks of a grand mal seizure. His face was expressionless as he observed the other children around him. To his right, one banged his poorly bandaged head rhythmically against the wall. At his left, another, this one nearly emaciated, entertained himself by throwing pebbles at randomly designated targets. Before them, a loaded handgun; the key element in a so-called experiment on willpower and self preservation. _

_His vacant eyes cast down when he heard footsteps approaching. The others huddled closer to him as they cried and hid their faces. A light shone in the distance and he dared to look towards it. As the footsteps grew closer, he was able to make out a figure in red. It arrived outside their cell and he could hear it say, "Sephiroth! Sephiroth! Get up!". Though he hadn't heard the word "Sephiroth" before, he was familiar with the command to stand, so he did. When he moved to set the toddler down between the other children it said, "No! Bring him too!". He shook his head firmly in the negative, and clutched the child tighter instead._

_Then the back of his head tingled and he clearly heard the voice of the child at his left in his mind, "he is not one of them~wants to let us go~the one in white is dead."_

_He signaled for the others to stand and they did, cowering behind him out of habit. "My name is Vincent Valentine and I was very close to your Mother. I mean you no harm." he heard the man in red say. "I want to take you away from here and somewhere safe where no one can hurt you." At that, the boy with the bandages ran out from behind him and towards the bars to tug at what he could reach of the man's red cloak. _

"_And what's your name?" he asked the boy playfully, to which the child answered, "Treeeee!". He appeared to approve and said, "Tree? That's a beautiful name, Tree." The boy who had been flinging the pebbles cleared his throat and clarified, "He means Three, as in the number." The man looked confused and asked "And you are?" to which the boy rolled his eyes and replied, "Two."_

"_Oh? Well, I'm going to guess that the little one there is Four, making your big brother One." he figured and seemed disgusted when three heads nodded affirmatively. "How utterly, fucking heartless..." the man mumbled and was soon fumbling with a large ring of keys he produced from inside his cloak._

_They instinctively flinched at the sound of the lock turning, but didn't hesitate to follow the man in red when he called out, "Troop, let's get the hell on out of here!"_

Sephiroth smiled to himself at Vincent's penchant for calling them his "little army" when he and his brothers were growing up. He'd even gone as far as setting up mini boot-camps for them and sending them on important "missions" like finding out if the lady next door was single. Vincent had gone to great lengths to heal their emotional and psychological scars on top of providing them with everything a child could dream of, most of all unconditional love and devotion.

Soon enough it was evident that he wouldn't be able to sleep at all as now a sassy little blond danced temptingly through his thoughts. Sephiroth liked everything about Cloud and not just physically, which scared him. He had never been promiscuous, yet claimed the boy within an hour of meeting him, gone as far as marking him, felt like scum for hurting him, had wanted to do it again. He had talked to him about his personal life to a certain extent which he rarely did to begin with and found himself wanting to tell him more. Scariest of all, was that he was now fighting the urge to go into his room and just lay beside him.

He felt a headache creeping in and decided laying around wasn't doing him any good. After quickly dressing, he walked out of his room wondering how he could make himself useful.

"_I better not be fucking falling in love."_


End file.
